


Library Night

by sugerfree



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugerfree/pseuds/sugerfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark编程太投入，错过了图书馆的闭馆时间于是被锁进了图书馆里，Eduardo本来是过来带他出去的，结果最后莫名其妙的演变成了在图书馆里的一场性爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Night

图书馆的灯在一瞬间全部熄灭的时候Mark吓了一跳，他以为只是电路故障，但是当他摘下耳机四顾而望的时候却发现周围空无一人只剩自己和电脑显示屏面面相觑。已经十点半了，统一熄灯意味着图书馆此时已经闭馆。Mark在图书馆有个“专座”，藏在书架间，安静又不容易被人发现。他猜管理员赶学生离开时自己戴着耳机没有听到，而管理员也没发现藏在这里的自己。

手机显示有好几通Wardo的未接来电和未读短信，Mark心里一惊，在图书馆他会把手机调静音，也许因为今天编程太过投入，他甚至都没有注意到手机屏幕亮起来过。他点开短信，一半是问他人在哪里，一半是抱怨Mark不接电话。

Mark一边考虑着自己今晚该怎么办，一边给Wardo回电话，对方接起来后果然已经是生气过后的担心了。“所以你现在在哪里Mark？”

“图书馆...”

“什么？”Eduardo抬手看表，“你最好告诉我你现在在图书馆外面。”

“很抱歉的告诉你...不...我现在在图书馆里，大概是被困在这里了。”

Mark透过听筒听到Eduardo迅速起身的声音，赶紧说道“没关系，我在这里呆一夜就好，可以熬夜编程。”

“想都别想，”Eduardo一边穿外套一边说道，“我不会让你这么做的。”

 

Mark在一片漆黑里听到窗子发出了一声响动，接着是窸窸窣窣的脚步声，如果不是知道是Eduardo翻窗而来，这其实还是有点儿可怕的。来人顺着Mark电脑的光源找了过来，“原来你之前一直都藏在这里。”Eduardo打量着这个夹在最后几排书架之间的座位，“这里隐蔽到连管理员都没找到我。”Mark无奈的耸了耸肩，开始收拾自己的东西，有些书他需要放回原处，于是在黑暗中穿梭在高大的书架之间，借着月光和手机照明艰难的辨认着书架编号。Eduardo体贴的一直跟在他身后陪着，这让Mark感觉安心不少。

 

将所有书本归位之后，Mark转身正要询问Eduardo该如何出去，他猜既然对方都能从窗外翻进来，那他们应该也能顺利出去。然而他们靠的太近，彼此的气息亲密的萦绕在对方周身，在黑暗的空间里混着两人紧贴的温度，荷尔蒙的味道迅速升腾。“Mark...”他们的目光在黑暗中交汇，Eduardo抬手抚上Mark的后颈，接着便是贴近的呼吸，Mark在一片漆黑里闭上双眼贴上Eduardo的唇，他明白现在正在发生什么，而这个认知让他变得异常兴奋，“Wardo...”他小声的喘息着，少见的主动吮吸起自己男友的唇与舌头，津液与爱欲混在一起，在口腔里湿润又甜蜜的翻搅。

 

而对方显然与他同样兴奋，Mark感觉到Eduardo的手已经迅速滑进了自己衣服的下摆，急切的揉捏抚摸着他光滑的脊背与腰线，接着又低头吻上他的脖颈啃咬舔舐，那在颈间辗转肆虐的舌头让Mark忍不住泄出了一声诱人的呜咽，他搂紧了Eduardo的肩背，难耐的挺动胯部去磨蹭对方的，Eduardo领情的用手按着他的屁股将他们的下身压在一起互相摩擦。然而隔着牛仔裤做这些怎么能够让Mark满足，于是他动手去解Wardo的裤链，Eduardo笑了起来，Mark用自己的脖子都能感觉到他咧开的嘴角，“做点儿实事好吗，Wardo。”Mark有些羞赧的抱怨道，平常在键盘上灵活翻飞的手指这会儿竟无法利索的解开对方的一颗扣子。Wardo忍住笑意动手完成Mark的工作，然后又一手掀起了Mark的卫衣从他脑袋上扯了下来。胸膛赤裸的暴露在夜间图书馆偏冷的空气中使得Mark的乳尖敏感的激凸起来，Wardo不客气的低头含住一粒重重的舔吮着，间或用牙齿咬住轻轻地研磨，又伸手握住Mark下身已然硬起的小家伙有技巧的套弄起来。这些挑逗带来的一阵阵愈发强烈的快感如电流般冲击着Mark的身体，他脑袋后仰紧紧抵在身后的书架上，喉间无法抑制的发出一声声脆弱的喘息。“Wardo...嗯...”他难耐的抓揉着Eduardo的发丝渴求着，“别弄了，我现在就想要...”

 

然而他们谁都没带润滑剂，想要这一切要想顺利的进行下去的话...卷发男孩用自己有些昏沉的脑袋思索了片刻，抬手将Eduardo推压到另一边的书架上，还不等对方反应过来便滑下去跪在Wardo面前扯下他的内裤，那早已挺立起来的大宝贝立刻从Wardo的内裤边缘弹了出来，Mark闻到了熟悉的沐浴露的味道，他猜刚才Wardo本来都已经洗完澡准备睡觉了，结果因为自己的一个电话又爬起来赶到图书馆，一种温暖熨帖的感觉漫上心头，他抬头对Wardo露出了一个带着迷蒙羞涩的微笑，接着便低下头去将那硬挺的器官含进了嘴里。这是他第一次给自己男友做这个，前液咸腥的味道充盈着口腔，可是Mark并不觉得难受，相反，因为知道这是Wardo的味道，他甚至感觉有点喜欢。Eduardo显然有点受宠若惊，但很快便被Mark的小舌头给他带来的巨大快感掀翻在了身后高大的书架上，他伸手紧紧捏着旁边被抓乱的书本以防自己忍不住按着Mark的脑袋在他温暖湿润的口腔里用力抽插，而Mark哪里知道他苦心，此时这家伙正在自己嘴里用舌头一遍遍的舔舐吮吸Wardo充血发硬的龟头，柔软的舌尖偶尔扫过缝隙的凹陷，带出Wardo一声低沉而充满磁性的喘息。

 

“Mark...”Wardo实在无法忍受，终于伸手贴上Mark的后脑勺，但他只是轻柔的按着Mark教他给自己来一个深喉，男孩很快学会了要领，开始闭上眼睛前后摇动着脑袋吞吐起Wardo的硬热，中间时而夹带一次操进自己喉咙口的深喉，不过这并不好受，很快Mark的小脸便涨红起来，两腮也吸的发酸，但是他听着Wardo愉悦的叹息却舍不得停下，一时间淫靡的水声充盈耳畔，情欲的味道在这黑暗的空间里越积越重。直到最后Mark把他吸到硬的发疼，Eduardo才终于把自己的老二从那张湿热的小嘴里抽出来，接着便将对方从地上拉起来翻过身按在书架上，一手将两根手指塞进Mark的口腔里让那男孩像刚才一样细密舔吮，一手将Mark的裤子一把扯了下来。湿润的手指带着Mark的唾液润滑开拓着他身后的蜜穴，然而这个过程并没有持续很久，Mark微转过头拉着Wardo的胳膊喘息着说自己已经准备好了，Eduardo的喉间发出一声压抑的低喘，扶好自己被Mark舔的湿漉漉的坚硬器官抵上紧窄的穴口一鼓作气的插了进去。并没有完全的开拓与润滑自然让Mark感受到了下身一阵撕裂的痛楚，他发出一声痛苦的呜咽，但是并没有让Wardo出去，只是努力的让自己放松适应。疼痛逐渐消退，Mark自己晃了两下臀部示意Wardo可以动了，身后的男人似乎等他的许可太久，还没等Mark重新站好就已经握着他的腰开始用力冲撞，龟头摩擦着火热的肠壁重重的擦过Mark的敏感点，一下便将他从疼痛的深渊里拉进了快感的天堂。Wardo感觉到Mark重新硬了起来，于是放心的加快抽插的速度，每一下都狠狠的顶到Mark的最深处，被夹在男友与书架之间的卷发男孩被身后凶狠的冲击与在体内叠升的快感折磨的双腿发软，只得用尽力量抓住身前的书架，他睁开迷蒙的双眼看着眼前一排排整齐码放着的书本，书脊上印着的烫金单词他却一个也读不出来。这时Wardo却忽然贴上了他的后背，用沙哑磁性的声音在他耳边问道“Mark，你前面这本书叫什么？”

 

“书...嗯...”他抬头去看眼前的书脊，下颌到脖颈拉出一段好看弧线，Wardo就在这时伸出一只手温柔的扼住了Mark的喉咙，同时下身连续几下大力的抽插，凶猛的撞在Mark的敏感点上。短暂的窒息让甬道里强烈的快感在体内蹿升的更加疯狂，Mark一时间大脑一片空白，能感觉到一切就只剩Wardo印在自己后背上的火热亲吻与凶狠的摩擦撞击着自己脆弱内壁的阴茎。“回答不上我的问题吗？”身后的男人语气里带着一丝邪气的笑意，不等Mark反应，一个巴掌就已经“啪”的一声落在了他又白又圆的小屁股上了。“Wardo！”他小声惊叫着，中间还夹杂着些委屈，而这撒娇一般的声音只引得Wardo想更狠的操他欺负他，而他也确实是这么做的。“嗯啊啊啊...”Mark承受着身后激烈撞击所带来的巨大快感，终于不受控制的开始发出高声的呻吟，这在图书馆这种本来严肃静谧的空间里回响起来便显得格外淫荡。Wardo看着月光下Mark洁白小巧的后背被自己顶弄的毫无反击之力的向前耸动，忍不住将眼前的小人儿搂进了怀里，而Mark也趁机表达自己实在站不住了想换个地方，于是Wardo便将他抱到了窗前的桌子上。

 

Mark躺在桌面上乖巧的对桌边的Wardo分开双腿，湿漉漉的双眼与红红的眼角无声的控诉着刚才Wardo的暴行，桌边的男人双手撑在Mark脑袋的两侧，看着他这幅可爱的小模样便露出了一个温柔的微笑，同时下身却毫不留情的用力顶了进去，继续着刚才凶狠的力度与频率。窗外的月光将Mark的身体照的更加白皙，Wardo忍不住俯身在那光滑的肌肤上印下了一个个艳红的吻痕，之后又舔弄扯咬起Mark挺立的乳尖，“呜！”上下夹击的快感让Mark呼吸混乱几乎哽咽，他委屈的伸手环上Wardo的脖子，在下身被操的酸胀酥麻的时候将身上的男人拉过来与自己拥吻。Wardo动情的吸吮着Mark的舌头与唇，舌尖在他的口腔里细密的舔扫。这个浓情蜜意的吻将他们推上了情欲的高峰，Wardo将脑袋埋在Mark的脖颈间开始了最后肆意的冲刺，Mark放荡的呻吟瞬间拔高了一个音调，连带着肉体快速撞击的啪啪声在黑暗的图书馆里回响。“呜啊啊...啊啊...Wardo！”在身上的男人连着数十下疯狂的撞上自己的敏感点之后，Mark连自慰都没有就被操的射了出来，而他高潮的瞬间后穴猛烈的收缩也夹的Wardo刹那间到达了顶峰，在最后又深又狠的一次撞击里射进了Mark体内。

 

一切结束后Eduardo压在Mark身上重重的喘息，他呼出的热气让Mark觉得脖子发痒，于是扭动着手脚并用的将他的Wardo缠抱进怀里。“刚才的一切都很棒。”他还没平复好呼吸便用道貌岸然的语气评价道，Eduardo笑出了声，“那一会儿再来一次吧。”Mark倒吸了一口气，又想通了似的慢慢呼出来，“好啊~”。那天的后来Eduardo将Mark压在他藏在书架里的专座上又做了一次，Mark对此又是抗议又是抱怨，说这样自己以后就没办法在这儿集中注意力编程了，“你知道吗，”Eduardo一边干他一边说，“你不过是无法编程而已，对我来说，从今之后我都没办法在这儿集中注意力的看书了。”

 

END


End file.
